Naruto the Quincy king
by teden254
Summary: Naruto was running from a mob as they about to kill him he awaken his bloodline of a forgotten race not just related to some quincy he is the descendent to the king. Discontinued
1. Chapter 1

**HELLO BEFORE YOU SAY THAT I COPIED THIS STORY LET ME TELL YOU THE AUTHOR OF THE QUINCY KING AND OTHERS STORY LET ME ADOPTED ALL OF THEM AND HE SAYS HE'S SORRY HE'S SORRY THAT HE LET DOWN THE STORY HE CAN'T DO THEM ANYMORE AND HE WILL DELETE THE STORY IN HIS ACCOUNT SO WILL WORK ON THE STORY.**

* * *

Konoha was celebrated October 10 the day of the kyuubi death

everyone is celebrating except for one a blonde kid who has blue eyes wearing a plain white shirt and black pants and have three scars like whiskers this boy is Naruto uzumaki and he is running for his life.

"GET THE DEMON CHILD" said a screaming civilian Naruto was scared as he turn right into a ally only to see a dead end.

"We got you now demon" said a civilian before staping his back Naruto screamed in pain as they kick, stap and bash him with different type of tools or weapons.

"This is the end DEMON!" Shouted a civilian as he swing his sword to end his life Naruto closed his eyes as he wait for his death.

" _Good bye jiji"_ Naruto thought as the sword made contact with his body the sword broke the sword wielding civilian eyes widen.

"W-w-what?" he said before looking at naruto his eyes wide even further as he see Naruto covered by blue vains as naruto open his eyes his eyes are white and when he moved his pupil another shows up.

"KILL THE DEMON NOW" a civilian shouted as they charge at him "GET AWAY FROM ME" Naruto shouted before he black out.

When Naruto woke up his eyes are back to blue and the vains are gone he looked around before his eyes widen in horror

"W-w-what happened" he said as he see so much blood and body parts "D-d-did i do this?" he said.

" **Your blood has awakened"** a voice said.

Naruto looked around for the voice "Who's there?" before he black out.

* * *

UNKNOWN PLACE

* * *

Naruto find him self in a dark sewer "Where am i?" he asked **"Overhere child this way** " the same voice called out Naruto looked around then he saw a path and he started to walk through the path.

As he walks through the path a bright light was shown as he walk closer Naruto closed his eyes to block the light when he open his eyes his widen there in front of him there was a giant cage.

In front of the cage a man wearing a black clock he has black hair and a black mustache and reddish-brown eyes.

"W-w-who are you?" Naruto asked the strange man.

" **My name is Yhwach and your the last one to carrie my blood within you.**


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto was shocked that this man is saying that he is related to him, im related to you? Naruto said **Indeed you are** said yhwach, Naruto looks behind yhwach at the cage only to see blackness, what behind the cage? Naruto said **...a nuisance,** said yhwach,

Who are or what are you and what do you mean im the last one to carrie your blood? Question naruto **Like i said your the last one to carrie my blood of my our family and our kind** said yhwach, what do you mean our kind asked naruto. **our kind are is known as Quincy** said yhwach.

What a quincy? question naruto. **we'll talk about another day your about to wake up** yhwach said then everything went blach

* * *

THE REAL WORLD

* * *

Naruto snap his eyes open as he looked around he find himself in a hospital bed. So im in a hospital naruto said, before the door was open a old man wearing a white rope and a hat with a kanji for fire. This man is hiruzen the third hokage naruto!, yelled hiruzen, as he hug naruto. Jiji! Naruto yelled, happily. Naruto what happened when i arrived lots of villagers and shinobi are dead said hiruzen

I-i-dont know naruto said as he look down hiruzen sigh its fine naruto im just glad that your safe i,ll Sign you out the hospital after he said he left the room.

* * *

NARUTO APARTMENT

* * *

Naruto is laying in his bed sleeping or trying to due to the pain happening to his body then suddenly oozing black stuff came out of his body then it covered his entire body.

* * *

When naruto open his his widen he's front of the giant cage and looked behind him is yhwach, **so you return** said yhwach y-y-you killed them all those people. **they are trash and weak,** he said weak and trash? Said naruto **do you want me to tell you why they hate you** he said, naruto eyes widen in shocked YOU DO TELL ME PLEASE WHY DO THEY HATE ME naruto yelled yhwach just stood there then he speaks **look behind you** he said the naruto looked at the cage **look closer and you shall see** when naruto look his eyes widen in horror what he is seeing is a giant nine tails fox behind the large cage sleeping the k-k-kyuubi but i thought it was dead **you were lied to by everyone including your hokage** yhwach said

naruto eyes widen n-n-no he would never keep this secret from me said naruto Denial. **oh he did i bet he didn't tell you who your parents are** he said naruto eyes widen in shocked and Betrayl m-m-my p-p-parents he said as tears ran down his cheeks **your parents are kushina uzumaki and minato namikaze oh you people known as the 4th hokage** yhwach said

Naruto eyes were filled with Despair, Betrayl ,and anger he fell down to his nee what am i supposed to do know he said. **become a sternritter** yhwach said behind him naruto turn around to face him what do you mean become a sternritter what is a sternritter he asked as he stand up **sternritter is a group of powerful people i myself a sternritter i am sternritter A** he said. What does the A stand for? Question naruto.

 **The A stands for the almighty,** the almighty? **yes i was the founder and leader of the sternritter** said yhwach but why me why did you chose me? Asked naruto **like i said earlier your the last one to carrie my blood within you so naruto will you join the sternritter?** yhwach said already knowing the answer naruto eyes where covered by his Hair he finally answered, yes i will join

Yhwach smiled as he cut his palm **drink my blood then gain the power of a sternritter** he said as naruto got closer to the blood he drank it his eyes widen in pain AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH. Naruto was panting after he drank all of yhwach blood yhwach eyes were widen then he grin **rise sternritter A** when naruto look up he Grin as his eyes are white and has three eyes and pupils. **The almighty.**


	3. Chapter 3

When Naruto woke up "Was it a dream " he said as he went to his bathroom he looked at the mirror his eyes widen his hair has turn black and his eyes is now reddish-brown eyes.

"So it wasn't a dream huh" he look at the time "crap im going to late" he said as he tried to look for his clothes until he found another clothed.

He is now wearing a white shirt and a white pants with a black cloak ( his clothes look like Yhwach)as he walks out of his apartment as he walk to the Academy theres no glares _"so they dont recognize me huh" naruto thought_

* * *

KONOHA ACADEMY

* * *

When Naruto walked into his class he see many students were confuse at him a tan skin man with a scar across his face.

"Excuse me young man but i think your in the wrong class" The teacher said Naruto just sigh "It's me Iruka-sensei" Naruto said the man now identified as Iruka widen his eyes

"N-n-Naruto what happened to you" Iruka said in shocked

"Major changes Iruka-sensai" Naruto said Emotionless with a blank on his face.

"W-w-well Naruto why dont just take a seat" Iruka said an hour of boring lesson he already learn then the bell finally rang " It's break time go outside" he said

* * *

OUTSIDE

* * *

While everyone is playing or talking around naruto under a tree with his eyes closed to others he sleeping but unknown to them he's training inside his Mindscape with Yhwach

* * *

MINDSCAPE

* * *

Naruto grunted as he fell down **" Again** " Yhwach said as Naruto charge at him with a sword that looks like Yhwach sword he swang his sword but then he saw a vison of Yhwach grabing his arm smashing him into the ground and stapping him in the neck.

His eyes widened when his sensei grabbed his arm smashing to the ground then raise his sword stabbing him in the neck Yhwach thought it was over his eye's widen when he the blue vains.

Yhwach Lifted the sword from his neck Naruto got up and rubbed his neck in pain.

 **"How did you know that i was going stab you in the neck "** Yhwach said already know what it was.

"i dont know i just saw a vision and when you were going to stab in the neck i just activated my blut just in time" Naruto said

" **It seem you have awaken your almighty"** Yhwach said naruto eyes were filled with shock and confusion.

 **"However you still need to train your body "** Yhwach said "Hai Yhwach-sama" naruto said *RING* **" your training is over"** Yhwach said before he forced Naruto out of his mindscape.

* * *

CLASSROOM

* * *

"May i have your attention please" iruka said but the class wasn't listening iruka grew a tick mark and used his demon head jutsu

" SHUT UP YOU BRATS!" Iruka yelled this got everyone attention to him.

"Today we are having a new student you may come in now" Iruka said then the door open then came a little girl with a light-skin with long wavy pink hair with green eyes wearing a white shirt and white skirts.

"Hello my name is Meninas mcallon it's nice to meet you all" said now identified as Meninas. Inside Naruto mindscape Yhwach eyes widen as he Recognize her.

 **"Impossible it cant be her"** Yhwach said "what is it you recognize her?" " **Unfortunately yes she was a part of the sternritter"** yhwach said.

Naruto redish brown eyes widen "Wait so there's other members out there" he said in shock tone.

 **"maybe but we have to be Patient "** said yhwach "Hai Yhwach-sama" said naruto

"Well Meninas-san why dont you take a seat next to Naruto to the back" iruka said

"hai iruka-sensai" she said as she walk to the back then she sat next to him, Naruto Introduce himself

"Hello my name is Naruto uzumaki it's nice to meet you Meninas-san" naruto said" she smiled back "Its nice to meet you too" said Meninas smiled at him.

* * *

FEW HOURS LATER

* * *

School Finally ended and naruto is talking to meninas to her home "so Meninas-san what are your likes?" Naruto asked her.

"Hmm i like expensive Furniture" she said with a smile Naruto sweat drop of her likes when they arrived her home meninas thanked naruto for walking her home and left naruto is walking to his home.

"Yhwach-sama what type of sternritter was she?" naruto asked " **S** **he was sternritter P-the power"** Yhwach said

"the power?" Naruto said in confusion about Meninas sacred letter and her power.

 **"It gives her Imense strength to left a building with no struggle"** said yhwach

Naruto eyes widen as he explain her power " imense Strength it could rival tsunade strength" he said yhwach raise a eyebrow at the name but forget about.

* * *

NARUTO APARTMENT

* * *

Naruto is meditating and he is training in he's mindscape.

Naruto swung his sword against yhwach sword naruto grunt his teeth as he struggled against him he jumped back he formed a arrow made out reishi and fired it to yhwach he blocked it with the back of his hand.

Naruto widen his eyes when Yhwach disappeared only to reappeared behind him he sensed him behind him yhwach swung his sword at him naruto covered his right arm with blut vene he was able to stop his blade.

He was able to punch yhwach in the chest with his blut covered fist his eyes widen along with yhwach "Y-y-Yhwach-sama i-i didn't mean to" he was cut off when he heard a chuckle.

 **" your skill,strength,power, and intelligence are improving im impressed** said Yhwach Naruto widen he's eyes at the comment "you honored me Yhwach-sama" he said before thought of something that was on his mind.

"Yhwach-sama can i ask you a question?" Asked naruto **"what is it"** said yhwach "what was it like when your a child" said naruto Yhwach was silent after he heard the question naruto began to worry

"you dont have-" he was cut of when yhwach began to speak about his past.

 **"When i was a baby i could not see, hear, speak, or even move but i was not afraid i knew i would still continue living, when people touch me part of my soul enter There's and heals them, those who have lung cancer are cured, broken hearts where mended, and cowards found their courage, when the healings process began all the knowledge experience talent both innate, when they die piece of my soul return one bye one i began to move, see, hear, and speak, when i gain my hearing, i when i gain my hearing they worshipped my name like a god i understood, this was a name of the god, i choose nonetheless to take this name for my own"** yhwach said

There was only silent as naruto stared at him with wide eyes " i-i-Incredible your like a god to them and your the father of all Quincy amazing" naruto said in awed

 **"I am no god naruto i am a mortal just like you"** he said " wait what about your parents Didn't they try to help you? He said before he gasp when he felt overwhelming reiatsu he fell down his knees.

 **" i was born without a mother and my** ** _father_** **Abandon me when i was born"** he said in a rage tone " w-w-why who was your father?" Naruto Asked "... **my father is known as the soul king or you people called him the shinigami"** naruto eyes widen " ...the shinigami thats impossible." naruto said **"it's true.** Yhwach said.

"WHY WOULD HE ABANDON HIS CHILD Naruto eyes turn into white Activating his almighty DOESN'T HE CARE, OR LOVE HIS CHILDREN then black eyes pattern running down his left side of his face and chest.

Yhwach widen his eyes as he Recognize this _**"He has awakened his fully power but if he continues he will die"**_ yhwach thought **" that's enough go back your world"** he said as he waved his hand naruto was cast out of his mindscape.

* * *

NARUTO APARTMENT

* * *

Naruto woke up with a gasp he looked at the window it was morning he just sigh "What just happened? " he said

* * *

TIME SKIP ACADEMY OUTSIDE NARUTO AGE 13

* * *

"Today we are going to have a spar to improve your skill ok first up is" Naruto wasn't listening he was talking to a certain group ( its the rookie twelve we all know what they look like.) "So naruto what's with the new look" said kiba

"Its to troublesome to ask" said shikamaru before he got hit by ino "ow!",

*munch i like your style naruto munch* said Choji while eating a bag of chips. "Thanks guys" Naruto said " I like your weapon can i see!" said Tenten "Uh sure" Naruto said before he handed his sword to her Tenten gain stars in her eyes

"How much do you want for this" tenten said before naruto took it back from her "It's not for sale!" "Naruto-san it seems that fate have decided mercy you with better style" said Neji Naruto just sweat drop

"Gee thank you for the complement" Naruto said before a voice called him " Naruto-san!", Naruto turn around to see Meninas walking towards them "Meninas-san hey guys this is Meninas mcallon our new student.

"Hello beautiful my name is Kiba inuzuka nice to meet you" Kiba said before ino hit him "ow!"

"Ignore the mutt my name is Ino yamanaka it's nice to meet you"

"* munch* my name is Choji akimichi *munch*"

"Troublesome names Shikamaru nara nice to meet you *yawn*

"... Shino aburame..."

" It's nice to meet you Meninas-san my name is Hinata hyuuga"( she wont be shy or stutter)

HELLO YOUTHFUL STUDENT MY NAME IS ROCK LEE LET OUR FLAME OF YOUTH GROW TOGETHER" Rock lee shouted causing Meninas sweat drop

"Ignore him my name is Tenten it's nice to meet you

" hello my name is Neji hyuuga fate have decided to introduce your self.

"...Sasuke uchiha...

" it's nice to meet you all" Meninas said

As Naruto about to said say something but he was interrupted by Iruka "Next match is Meninas acallon vs Sakura haruno" iruka said

Everyone in rookie 11 frown at the name she was annoying and loud and she is a fangirl of sasuke who is tired of her she tried to join the group the moment she insulted except Sasuke they said no

" ALL RIGHT I'LL PROVE THAT IM BETTER THAN HER AND I'LL BE THE PERFECT WIFE FOR SASUKE-KUN" screech Sakura kiba was rolling to the ground with his hand on his ears screaming in pain while the other where checking on him.

"Your very loud please stop screaming" Meninas said I dont care what you think" Sakura said Iruka raise his hand then brought his hand down "hajime" Iruka said Sakura charge at her with a sloppy punch Meninas dodge her with ease.

Meninas chopped her the ground Sakura was unconscious everyone just gape at her strength "Did i win?" asked Meninas Iruka snapped out his shock" h-Hai Meninas-san is the winner" iruka said meninas walked to the group

"That was awsome meninas how did you do that" Ino said amazed by her strength.

"I dont know i was born with it" Meninas said.

" _I_ _wouldn't say born with with it was given to you"_ Naruto thought before he said something else " that was amazing Meninas-san your really powerful"naruto said with a smile Meninas just blushed " _why am i blushing and whats this felling on my chest"_ Meninas thought

* * *

TIME SKIP FINAL EXAM

* * *

Naruro was sitting next to his best friend meninas acallon they grew closer al9ng with the rookie 11 or 12 now since meninas joined the group "Ok class today is the final exam class prepare for a written test Mizuki can you hand out the papers.

The white haired chūnin pass down the papers he glared at naruto "Ok class you may begin now" iruka said Naruto frowned he felt a genjutsu on his papers he put up a hand sighed " kai" he disable the genjutsu.

"Put your pencils down class test is over" irtuka said mizuki picked up the test he gain an angry face when he picked up naruto papers " ok class time to test your jutsu first up meninas acallon.

"Good luck Meninas-chan" naruto said " hai naruto-kun" she said " ok meninas-san do a kawarimi no jutsu" iruka said.

She noded as she did a couple hand sigh she was replaced her with a chair "nice now do a henge no jutsu" he said she noded then she transform into Tsunade " amazing work now do a bunshin no jutsu" he said she nodded then suddenly a clone that took a appearance of her.

" amazing Meninas-san congratulations you pass here is your headband" said Iruka as he pass her a pink headband

"Thank you sensei" Meninas said as she sat next to naruto "I did it Naruto-kun" Meninas said in a excitement tone. "Nice work Meninas-chan" Naruto said smiling

"Next up is Naruto uzumaki" Iruka said " good luck Naruto-kun" meninas said smiling "hai" he said " Ok Naruto do a kawarimi no jutsu" he nodded and replaced him with a chair "Nice work now do a henge no jutsu" he said Naruto nodded.

Then naruto transform into his teacher Yhwach he looked at them with emotionless look Meninas eyes widen as if she knows this man "n-n-n-nice transform now do a bunshin no jutsu then suddenly smoke appeared after the smoke was gone there was another Naruto.

"a-a-Amazing a kakge no bunshin no jutsu that's a b-rank jutsu, uh congratulations you pass." Iruka said as he handed naruto a black headband "Thank you sensei" Naruto said

* * *

OUTSIDE OF THE ACADEMY

* * *

"You did it naruto-kun you did it!" Meninas shouted "Hai meninas-chan " Naruto said Im going home Naruto-kun i'm sure pretty tired from the test bye Naruto-kun" she said " Bye Meninas-chan" as he walked towards his home.

* * *

NIGHT TIME FOREST

* * *

"Damn that demon brat if he didn't passed the test he could have steal the forbidden scroll" Mizuki said as he jumped tree to tree " MIZUKI!" a familiar voice called him out he turned around only to see Iruka

" Iruka you can't stop me that demon brat is getting stronger why cant you see it!" Mizuki shouted " just stop this mizuki this is wro-" he was cut off when he felt pain in his neck and loss unconscious Mizuki eyes widen then smiled crazy.

"Well if it isn't the demon brat" Mizuki said Naruto just stood there looking at him with an emotionless look before he said.

"Why are you stealing the forbidden scroll" Naruto said "Tch i don't have to tell you" before his eyes widen then grin.

"Hey do you know why the village hates you" Mizuki said Naruto decided to play along "You do tell me pleases" naruto said "I'll tell you in October 10 the nine tails attacked the village the 4th hokage did not kill the he sealed the fox into the baby"

" YOU ARE THE BABY YOU ARE THE NINE TAIL FOX" Mizuki shouted with a crazy face then his face turned into shocked when a sword made through his chest mizuki eyes widen when he saw naruto with a sword in his hand.

"I already know about the fox you fool, goodbye trash" Naruto said before he cutting him in half,Naruto left the forest leaving behind a unconscious and a dead body.

* * *

NARUTO MINDSCAPE

* * *

Naruto was talking to Yhwach **"Naruto your power is growing and the soul reapers will sensed it they will come to kill or seal you away"** Yhwach said Naruto starting to fell worry.

 **"But there is a way"** Yhwach said " what is it Yhwach-sama " **we well make a new sternritter"** Naruto eyes widen "Make new sternritter is that possible?" naruto said **"It is possible in order to make the new sternritter they need to drink your blood.**

Naruto eyes widen "Drink my blood?" Naruto said **"The only question is who will be the new sternritter?"** Yhwach said.

Naruto thought about before his eyes widen then he smirked "i know who Yhwach-sama" naruto said yhwach eyes widen then smiled already knowing the answer **"Who is it naruto who will be the new sternritter?"** yhwach said Naruto looked at him with his almighty.

"The rookie 12"


	4. Chapter 4

NARUTO APARTMENT

* * *

Naruto woke up and rubbed his eyes he sigh " It's time for the team placement" he said as he get ready for the Academy.

* * *

KONOHA ACADEMY

* * *

"Ok time for your team placement now team one is-" Naruto wasn't listening he was thinking how to convince his friend to join the sternritter, before he paid attention "team 7 led by Kakashi, is Naruto uzumaki" naruto nodded " sasuke uchiha" sasuke smirked being the same team with him.

"And the final member is Meninas acallon" iruka said " WHAT THAT'S NOT RIGHT" Sakura screech "Sakura if you have a problem you could take it to the hokage " Iruka said Sakura just remain silent.

* * *

NARUTO POV

* * *

I was talking to my friend " naruto-kun im so glad that were in the same team" meninas said I smiled " Yeah im glad to" i said " ok class your sensei will be here after lunch" iruka said " _Time for my training"_ naruto thought.

* * *

MINDSCAPE

* * *

Naruto dodge a broadsword made out of reishi " **You dodge that well"** Yhwach said as he dodge a reishi arrow " thank you yhwach-sama" before he grab his sword and draw it out Yhwach chuckle " **Shall we continue?"** His answer is Naruto dashing towards him swinging his sword at him.

Yhwach smirked and swung his sword at him two sword clash against each other causing an earth quick in his mind scape, before everything went black.

* * *

CLASSROOM

* * *

Naruto is sitting next to his teammates waiting for their sensei "how long does our sensei take to get here" meninas whines naruto just sigh wondering what's taking their sensei so long he was cut off from his thought when the door open.

Their sensei have gravity Defying hair he's wearing a jonin vest and wearing a mask covering half of his face "hmmm my first thought of you guys is...i hate you all" he said the team sweat drop or in Meninas case angry "Meet me on the roof" the team got up and went to the rooftop.

* * *

ROOFTOP

* * *

When the team they reading an orange book he look up and put his book away "Good you're all here why don't introduce yourself" he said "Like how sensei" meninas said "hmm how about our like,dislike,hobbies and dreams" he said.

"Why don't you go first" naruto said " Alright my name is Kakashi, my likes are None of your business, my dislike is i don't have one, hobbies are until your older, and my dreams is i don't have one" said Kakashi.

They just sweat drop at him " _We only learn his name"_ they thought "Ok then why don't you go first pinkie" he said which got Meninas angry.

"My name is MENINAS acallon my likes are expensive furniture and hanging out with naruto-kun, my dislike are rapists disgusting men and also pervert, my hobbies are training my strength and skill, and my dream is to have a family one day," Meninas said blushing.

Kakashi nodded "Now you broody" he said sasuke scoffed at him

"Name sasuke uchiha i don't have any likes beside my friends, my dislike is the same as Meninas and Naruto, i have no hobbies, my drea-no a goal my goal is find a certain someone" he said

"My name is narutto uzumaki my likes are hanging out with meninas-chan and training, dislike are the same as meninas, my hobbies are training my sword style, and my dream is to revive an old race." he said seriously.

Kakashi raised an eyebrow at his dream "okay then now that's out of the way it's time to tell you the real genin test" he said eye smile "What test?" sasuke said "You see you are not officially genin" Kakashi said

"NANI?" The team but naruto screamed.

Kakashi smiled "So come to training area 7 be there at 5am and don't eat any breakfast since you"ll mostly throw up" Kakashi said before he puffed away.

Naruto got up "Well i'll see you guys tomorrow" He said "Hai Naruto-kun" "Hnn" they said as they walk home.

* * *

NIGHT TIME

* * *

Naruto was walking to his home eating ramem at ichiraku for dinner, until he heard something he Investigate the noise as he walk through the tree he see Neji hitting a training dummy from the looks of his body he's been training for hours.

Naruto watch him train before he made a move Neji heard foot step and looked behind he was shocked to see it's naruto standing behind.

"Naruto-san what are you doing here" Neji said "I could ask the same thing Neji-san you look tired and exhausted, like you've been training for hours.

Neji just looked down Naruto wal up to him and put a hand on his shoulder " You can tell me neji your my friend" Naruto said

Neji eyes were shadowed by his hair then he took his headband off Naruto eyes widen to see a mark on his forehead "What is that neji on your forehead" Naruto said

"It's called a cage bird seal everyone from the branch family has it including me" Neji said Naruto frowned at this it's inhuman "This is my fate to suffer because of the main family." Neji said in despair.

Naruto narrowed his eyes then widen when he heard familiar voice " **Naruto there is a way to remove the from him"** Yhwach said " _There is a way?"_ Naruto asked **"Yes there is pull out your hand** " He said.

Naruto pulled out his hand **"Tell him to grab your hand"** Yhwach said Naruto nodded "Neji i want you to grab my hand"Naruto said Neji looked at him in confusion "Trust me neji this will help you"Naruto said

Neji looked at his hand in Confusion, trusting him he grabbed his hand then suddenly black ooze came out of there hand "W-w-what is this"Neji said in fright as he tried to let go but cant his entire arm covered by the black ooze that is moving towards his body.

Neji entire body is covered by the black ooze Neji saw something before darkness took over is Naruto sleeping while standing.

* * *

MINDSCAPE

* * *

When Neji open his eyes he shot up and gasp for air and looked around his eye's widen when he saw a white palace "What is this place" He said "It's my mindscape Neji" a voice called out Neji turned around to see Naruto standing behind him.

Neji was confused before he could say something he walk past him "Follow me neji there's someone you need to meet" Naruto said as he continues to walk to the palace Neji looked at him in confused before following him.

* * *

PALACE

* * *

Naruto and Neji are standing in front of a men sitting "Naruto who is this man?" Neji asked "You'll learn his name soon" Naruto said then yhwach spoke **"Hello Neji hyuuga"** said Yhwach Neji eyes widen "how did you know my name?" Neji said Yhwach chuckles **"i know all of the rookie 12 boy all of them including Meninas"** Yhwach said.

Neji eyes widen this men knows all of the rookie 12 "h-h-How did yo-because of me' Neji was cut off when he heard those words he looked at naruto at shock.

"Naruto why did you do this" Neji said **"Neji don't blame him he's going to help you"** Yhwach said Neji looked at Yhwach in Confusion "Help me for what exactly" Neji said **" To remove the cage bird seal"** Yhwach said.

Neji eyes widen "Remove the cage bird seal impossible only the clan head can remove it." Neji said " **Unless you join our sternritter"** Yhwach said

"Sternritter?" Neji said before Naruto spoke

"sternritter are powerful Groups beyond Immagination Neji if you join us you'll be free from the seal and become the first sternritter of our group."

Neji eyes widen the choices are join the sternritter and be free from the seal or refused and be a slave to the main.

"Why me why did you choose me" Neji said "Because your my friend and one of people i trusted, this village treat me like a demon, will you join me Neji" Naruto said

Neji thought about it join the sternritter or be a slave to the main family.

Naruto and Yhwach waited for his answer then finally Neji answered "I will join your sternritter Naruto-sama and Yhwach-sama" Neji said

Naruto and Yhwach smiled **"Let us begain naruto cut your hand"** Yhwach said Naruto nodded and cut his palm letting blood flow out **"Neji i want you to drink the blood when you drink the blood you will feel a lot of pain."** Yhwach said.

Neji hesitated a bit then gather the blood on his hand then drank Naruto blood.

"GHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" Neji screamed in pain then he fell down on his hand and knee panting.

Yhwach grins **"Rise sternritter x"** Neji got up and looked up the seal on his forehead is gone and his left eye is closed with a black shaped like a crosshair over his left eye.

 **The X-Axis.**


	5. Discontinued

**Sorry everyone but this story is disconnected, but check the rewrite version of it. It is called the last heir of the quincy king**


End file.
